


Karaoke Isn't Sexy

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bets, College, Day 5, Karaoke, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Oliver doesn’t think anyone can make karaoke good let alone sexy.





	Karaoke Isn't Sexy

“Why are we here again?” Felicity asked as they stepped into the bar. “It’s not your usual style.”

True. The bar was below Oliver’s usual standards, but he couldn’t tell her or Diggle that the reason they were here was because of a certain green-eyed CSI wannabe. 

“Needed a break from finals and I figured simple would help us all just relax.” Oliver didn’t even believe the bullshit he was giving them, and his friends looked skeptical at best. He chose not to elaborate further and moved to the bar to get a drink.

He couldn’t believe he had let Barry convince him to come here on karaoke night of all nights. Oliver had made it clear he was not singing, but had agreed to come when his secret-boyfriend pulled out his best puppy dog pout. So, here he was. At a low-end bar on karaoke night.

He was really starting to regret it listening to the guy currently “singing” along to some awful pop song. He tried to listen to Felicity and Diggle’s conversation to hopefully tune out the out of tune torture. 

“I swear if I have to recode everything because Gary messes up again, I’ll scream so loud, Laurel will hear me in Italy.”

Diggle and Oliver chuckled at the thought. If Laurel had been here, she would have been able to help with the bad singing, but being on tour in Europe is a valid reason to miss out. 

As the song ended, Oliver sighed with relief and finally scanned the room for his boyfriend. In the corner in a small group, he laughed with his friends. Oliver couldn’t stop the smile on his face at the sight of the beautiful man. Long limbs, soft brown hair, a genuine 1000 watt smile better than the one Oliver always plastered on for paparazzi. 

They had been dating for basically the whole semester. Oliver’s math professor suggested he get a tutor so that he wouldn’t fall behind like in his previous semesters. When he had met Barry in the library study room, Oliver couldn’t stop staring, and didn’t learn any math that session. He learned the curve of Barry’s long neck, the lean muscles on his arms under the maroon sweater, the way Barry talked excitedly about math. By the end, Oliver knew that Barry could see no math had really been taught. Luckily, he didn’t suggest a new tutor.

After the fifth study session, and Oliver had actually learned something and was ahead in his course work, he’d asked Barry out. The other man had been apprehensive and probably for good reason. Oliver and his past relationships were very familiar with gossip magazines, and Barry didn’t want to be hounded by paparazzi on the street want information about the famous man. 

So, Oliver promised secrecy and privacy. Barry agreed to one date and would decide whether it was worth continuing after. 

One date turned into two, two into four, soon Barry was staying over in Oliver’s loft and even had a drawer for his clothes there.

Oliver had to admit that it had been nice having Barry to himself, but the secrecy was wearing down on him. He didn’t suggest at least telling their friends, worried it would scare Barry away. It just made doing things like _this_ difficult to explain. 

Which is why he was bullshitting his way through the night waiting until he can get Barry alone. 

“What do you think, Oliver?” Felicity asked him, pulling him from his memories.

“About what?” he asked, wrenching his gaze from Barry to the blonde next to him. 

“Diggle getting up there,” Felicity gestured to the stage just as red-haired girl who had been at Barry’s table got up to sing. 

Oliver barked out a laugh at the thought. Diggle singing karaoke. He might pay to see that. 

Felicity joined him in laughing and Diggle just smirked, knowing full well it wasn’t going to happen.

The red-haired girl pulled off the song, even if she was a little pitchy throughout. People applauded at the end and she dramatically curtseyed for them. Oliver was so distracted that he didn’t realize Barry was at the edge of the stage waiting to take the girl’s place. 

Oh no. Oliver remembered the other reason he was here. When Barry had begged Oliver to come.

“Please,” Barry asked curled into Oliver on his couch. “It could be a lot of fun.”

“Karaoke? Fun?” Oliver snorted, distractedly watching the show on the television.

“You don’t want to hear your sexy boyfriend sing?” Barry pouted.

“Even my ‘sexy boyfriend’ can’t make karaoke good,” Oliver countered.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Barry straightened up, looking Oliver in the eye. “Is it?”

“Sure, Bar,” Oliver said, pulling him back to his side.

“So, you’ll be there,” Barry responded, satisfaction clear ringing in his tone.

“What?”

“You know, to prove you’re right. How will I know if I made it good without you there to tell me so?”

Damn it.

Now here he was watching Barry as he got on stage and made his song choice.

“Hey everyone,” he greeted pointedly not looking Oliver’s direction. “So, a friend of mine recently told that no one can make karaoke sexy.”

The crowd booed, and Oliver rolled his eyes. He hadn’t said “sexy” but apparently Barry was going all out. 

“Exactly, so I’m here to show ‘em that they were wrong.” Barry smirked as he finally looked at Oliver. The music started and Barry was off.

“ _I got a condo in Manhattan_

_ Baby girl, what's hatnin'? _

_ You and your ass invited _

_ So gon' and get to clappin' _

_ Go pop it for a player _

_ Pop, pop it for me _

_ Turn around and drop it for a player _

_ Drop, drop it for me.” _

Oliver couldn’t believe the sight. Barry pulled the microphone from its stand and was strutting around the stage, seemingly flirting with the audience. It really was a ridiculous sight. Oliver held back his laughter, but couldn’t stop the amused smirk.

“ _Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it_

_ Anything you want, just to put a smile on it _

_ You deserve it baby, you deserve it all _

_ And I'm gonna give it to you _

 

_ Gold jewelry shining so bright _

_ Strawberry champagne on ice _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Sex by the fire at night _

_ Silk sheets and diamonds all white _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _ ”

Barry was once again not looking in Oliver’s direction. Oliver followed his line of sight and saw the group he’d been sitting with. They were all laughing and mock flirting back. Oliver noticed a dark-skinned woman even blow a kiss to Barry. Oliver felt a possessive instinct rear inside of him. Even if it was pretending, no one flirted with his boyfriend.

He was so lost in his jealousy, he missed the next verse. He looked back up to Barry as he finished the second chorus, and thank God he did. Barry was finally looking at him again, and the look on his face was pure seductive need.

_ “If you say you want a good time _

_ Well here I am baby, here I am baby _

_ Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me _

_ Tell me what's on your mind _

_ If you want it, boy come and get it _

_ All this is here for you _

_ Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me, baby _

_ What you tryna do? _ ”

Oliver’s breath hitched, and felt his pants tighten. He couldn’t break away from Barry’s eyes. Barry really was a good singer, but he was definitely sexy. Oliver had to stop himself from jumping onto the stage and ravishing Barry right then and there. 

“ _Gold jewelry shining so bright_

_ Strawberry champagne on ice _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _ ”

Barry eyed Oliver up and down and winked to him at the next line.

“ _Sex by the fire at night_

_ Silk sheets and diamonds all white _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _ .”

The song ended and the patrons erupted into applause. Barry just stared at Oliver, the smirk on his face oozing confidence in his win. He knew Oliver wouldn’t be able to deny it wasn’t good. Oliver’s growing problem didn’t help Oliver in the slightest.

“He was really good,” Felicity commented when the applause died down. “Whoever made that bet with him totally lost.”

“Yeah,” Oliver replied distractedly. He watched Barry walked back to his table and his friends congratulated him. “Excuse me for a second.”

Oliver stood and determinedly walked to the man on the other side of the room. The redhead noticed and gestured to Oliver. Barry turned around and surprise colored his face.

“Ollie, what are you-”

Oliver cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him into a heated kiss. He didn’t care if the whole bar was watching, his boyfriend had won and this was Oliver letting him know how right he’d been. 

After the shock wore off, Barry’s arms wrapped around Oliver’s waist and pulled him closer, reveling in the kiss until they separated for air. 

Barry studied Oliver’s face. “So, does that mean I won?”

“Oh yeah,” Oliver breathed preparing to go back in for more when someone behind Barry cleared their throat.

The couple turned to look at the table. A mixture of shock and impressed cover their faces. Oliver quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the same expressions on Felicity and Diggle’s faces, though Diggle’s had less shock than the others.

“So, Barry,” a girl started. Oliver turned back and saw it was the dark-skinned girl. “Who’s this?”

Barry’s face flushed as he smiled down at his shoes before he looked up at Oliver.

“This is my boyfriend, Oliver Queen,” Barry introduced then pointed around the table. “Oliver these are my friends Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Oliver nodded. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’m going to steal him from you.”

“We don’t mind at all,” Iris replied, trying and failing to hold back the smirk on her face.

Oliver pulled Barry out of the bar and dragged him into a taxi. He kissed all available skin the whole way back to his loft. Barry had barely been able to tell the driver the address.

Once the door to the loft closed, Oliver pushed Barry against it, pulling at clothes and attacking his lip with a desperate ferocity.

“Liked it that much, huh?” Barry hummed, pulling Oliver’s jacket off and tugging at his shirt.

“You have no idea,” Oliver answered, tugging Barry’s belt off.

“You know our friends know now,” Barry reminded as he ran his hands up and down Oliver’s chest.

“I don’t care,” Oliver asserted. “Do you?”

“Fuck no,” Barry moaned, pulling Oliver in for another kiss.

Oliver moaned in agreement, and lifted Barry by his ass. Those long legs wrapped around his waist and Barry moaned as Oliver sucked at the curve of his neck. 

Oliver carefully carried his boyfriend to the bedroom and shut the door behind him for good measure.


End file.
